


Frightened by love

by Hiddlesthug



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: Sono le dieci e mezza di sera quando Zayn bussa alla porta di Louis, entrando senza salutare l'amico quando gli apre la porta.“Ciao anche a te Zayn. Io sto bene, grazie, e tu?” dice ironico il liscio, osservando l'amico che si è seduto nel divano del salone.“Louis, ho combinato un casino.” sussurra Zayn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa fanfiction anni fa, ma ho deciso di pubblicarla anche qui~

Sono le dieci e mezza di sera quando Zayn bussa alla porta di Louis, entrando senza salutare l'amico quando gli apre la porta.  
“Ciao anche a te Zayn. Io sto bene, grazie, e tu?” dice ironico il liscio, osservando l'amico che si è seduto nel divano del salone.  
“Louis, ho combinato un casino.” sussurra Zayn.  
“Che cos'è successo?” domanda l'amico preoccupato, prendendo due birre dal frigo e sedendosi accanto all'amico.  
“Oggi io e Liam abbiamo fatto un anno insieme, e siamo andati a cena fuori, in una pizzeria. Stava andando tutto bene, ci stavamo divertendo.. Dopo aver pagato saremmo andati a casa sua, che era libera. Ma in alcuni dei tavoli vicini sono arrivati Sophia, Perrie e le altre cheerleaders, con quelli della squadra di basket.”  
“Merda.” sussurra Louis, interrompendo l'amico, che beve un lungo sorso dalla bottiglia.  
“Ho detto a Liam di andarcene, ma lui non voleva rinunciare al suo dolce per dei coglioni come loro. Mi ha detto che non gli interessava nulla di quello che avrebbero pensato, e che potevamo anche fare coming out subito, ed ha poggiato una mano sulla mia. Rick, notandoci, ha detto urlando “Ma guarda un pò.. Zayn Malik e Liam Payne, in una pizzeria, da soli. Appuntamento romantico?”. Io ho ritirato la mano di scatto, ma Liam mi ha sussurrato “Zayn, facciamolo. Baciamoci.” avvicinandosi a me. Io lo fissavo, sentendo già gli insulti, le battutine e gli sguardi di tutta la scuola su di noi. E non ce l'ho fatta. Mi sono alzato di scatto, mettendo i soldi per il conto sul tavolo. Liam mi fissava con gli occhi lucidi, ma io sono andato via, sussurrando un semplice “Scusami, non sono pronto”. Mentre uscivo, sentivo le risate dal tavolo vicino. “Vi vergognate di noi?” “Sei stato rifiutato, Payne?” ed altre risate. Ma non ho fatto nulla. Me ne sono andato.. Lasciando Liam da solo.. Mi sono comportato da stronzo lo so, e me ne pento un sacco.” conclude, finendo la birra e prendendo una sigaretta dal giubbotto. “Posso accendere?” domanda all'amico, che lo fissava senza dire una parola.  
"Eh? Sisi. I miei sono fuori e le mie sorelle dai nonni.” risponde, continuando a fissare l'amico. Non pensava che fosse così insicuro, spaventato per quello che potessero pensare gli altri. “Liam ti ha scritto un messaggio o qualcosa?” domanda dopo qualche minuto.  
“No.” risponde Zayn. “Ha cambiato lo stato di facebook in single e le foto di profilo e copertina, che erano delle foto in cui eravamo assieme.” continua.  
“Oddio e quindi.. Vi siete lasciati?” domanda Louis, e Zayn annuisce con un cenno di testa, sentendo un nodo alla gola, venendo poi abbracciato dall'amico. “Si risolverà tutto Zee.” lo rassicura dopo un pò, stringendolo.  
   
Sono le tre del mattino quando Louis si alza per andare in bagno, stando attento a non svegliare l'amico, rimasto a dormire da lui. Prende il cellulare e trova due messaggi del suo migliore amico, nonché ragazzo.  
“Ma cos'è successo fra Liam e Zayn? Liam è a casa mia che piange come una fontana.. Zayn è da te?”  
“Liam mi ha raccontato tutto.. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa.... Comunque buonanotte, a domani ti amo.”  
Sorride, leggendo l'ultima frase, e risponde velocemente.  
“Scusa se non ti ho risposto. Comunque si, Zayn è qui.. ed è distrutto anche lui. Ci vediamo domani, ti amo.”  
Prima di addormentarsi, spera che tra i suoi migliori amici si possa risolvere tutto e presto. Non può continuare a vederli star male.  
   
La professoressa sta spiegando la storia di Londra nel corso dei secoli, ma Zayn non sta ascoltando neanche una parola di quello che dice, perché è impegnato a fissare il suo ormai ex ragazzo, che sta prendendo appunti.  
Appena sveglio ha letto ha ricevuto un messaggio da lui:  
“Ancora non riesco a credere a quello che hai fatto. Sei scappato, lasciandomi da solo, buttando un anno di relazione nel cesso. E per cosa? Per degli stronzi che ci prendevano in giro? Mi spiace dirti che anche se te ne sei andato, rifiutandomi davanti a tutti, non hai risolto nulla. Loro continueranno ad insultare sia te che me, ma c'è una differenza: adesso dovrai affrontarli da solo. Mi spiace per com’è finita fra di noi.. Ci tenevo tanto a te.. a noi. Ti amo Zayn, ma finché continuerai a vergognarti di noi.. di me, tra di noi è finita.”  
Mentre lo leggeva è scoppiato a piangere. Ha sempre odiato piangere, lo fa sentire vulnerabile, ma Liam l’ha cambiato. Prima che entrasse così prepotentemente nella sua vita e nel suo cuore, non avrebbe mai pensato di provare qualcosa e di essere attratto da un ragazzo. Ma poi è arrivato lui. Con quegli occhi color cioccolato che hanno catturato i suoi, in quella serata fra amici al pub, quelle labbra che gli fanno venire voglia di baciarle. quei  capelli ricci così belli ma che si ostina a piastrare, quella voce così sensuale, quel corpo così esile da abbracciare e proteggere, quelle mani che sembrano fatte per unirsi alle sue, e ha cambiato idea su tutto.  
All’inizio Zayn non voleva ammettere di provare qualcosa per lui, ma quando giocando alla play station è caduto su di lui e le sue labbra sono finite su quelle del castano sotto di lui, ha capito di non poter resistergli più. Ha chiuso gli occhi e ha seguito il suo cuore, approfondendo quel bacio tanto atteso da entrambi, come poi confessatogli da Liam più avanti. Ricorda ancora quando, col cuore che gli batteva forte, gli ha chiesto di diventare il suo ragazzo, e il castano ha risposto di sì baciandolo. Tutte le giornate passate insieme nella casa sull’albero di Liam, a parlare del più e del meno, a conoscersi meglio, ad amarsi.  
Piange nel ricordare tutto questo, fissando la loro foto come sfondo del cellulare.  
Ha sempre pensato di essere lui quello più forte fra i due, ma si sbagliava. Quello più forte è Liam.  
Butta via il cellulare, colpendo il muro, per la rabbia. E’ stato un idiota. Ha buttato via tutto, mandato tutto a puttane per paura. Paura di essere preso in giro a scuola, di deludere i suoi genitori, di mostrare il vero Zayn.  
“Malik! Cos’ho detto?” domanda urlando la professoressa, interrompendo i pensieri del ragazzo.  
“Eh?” risponde confuso, sentendosi fissato da tutta la classe.. tranne da _lui._  
_“_ Devi seguire la lezione. Alla fidanzata ci pensi dopo.” lo rimprovera l’insegnante ironica, e tutta la classe scoppia a ridere.. tranne _lui_ che domanda “Professoressa posso uscire?”.  
Zayn lo fissa uscire, sentendo come una stretta al petto.  
   
Nel frattempo, da un bagno della scuola escono Louis ed Harry rossi in viso.  
“E questo?” domanda Louis, indicando un segno violaceo sul collo, guardandosi allo specchio del bagno.  
“Così Eleanor, Stan e chiunque altro ricorderà che tu sei mio, mio e basta.” risponde il riccio avvicinandosi sempre di più al ragazzo, baciandolo.  
“Harry, lo sai che sono solo tuo. E penso che dopo il nostro coming out lo sappiano tutti, no?” domanda il castano, perdendosi negli occhi color smeraldo del ragazzo amato.  
Quest’ultimo scrolla le spalle e si fissa allo specchio. “Maledizione a te e a quelle mani che mi tirano sempre i capelli.” si lamenta, sistemandosi i capelli, facendo scoppiare a ridere Louis, e non può non sorridere sentendo quella risata che tanto ama.  
“Ora ho francese..” si lamenta Louis uscendo dal bagno.  
“Io ho matematica, che è peggio del francese.” dice Harry, prendendo il proprio ragazzo dai fianchi ed avvicinandolo a sé.  
“Harry! Se ci vedono i professori..” esclama il castano, venendo interrotto dal riccio che ribatte “Ma io voglio solo darti un innocente bacino.” facendo l’espressione da cucciolo a cui Louis non sa resistere.  
“Scusa. A dopo Harreh.” dice l’altro, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi per baciare il proprio ragazzo, diventato più alto di lui.  
Mentre si dirigono nelle proprie classi, Louis scoppia a ridere. “Sai Harry, stavo pensando che chi ci vede, pensa che sei tu a fare l’attivo... Quanto si sbagliano!” esclama,  
“Hai ragione Lou. Per questo, stasera, sarò io a fare l’attivo, così non deludiamo le loro aspettative.” dice poi, entrando in classe.  
Louis sente un groppo alla gola.. Non prevede nulla di buono.  
   
   
“Zayn sono passate due settimane! Non puoi continuare così.” dice Louis, dando poi un morso al panino.  
“Così come?” domanda il ragazzo, fulminando l’amico.  
“Louis intende dire che non puoi continuare a passare le mattine a scuola a fissare Liam, e i pomeriggi a stare a casa deprimendoti.” spiega Harry, seduto sulle gambe del proprio ragazzo, coprendolo dato la differenza d’altezza,  
“Devi fare qualcosa. Devi riconquistarlo. Dimostrargli quanto lo ami e quanto tu tenga a lui.” continua il castano, e Zayn beve un sorso di birra. Hanno ragione.. Deve fare qualcosa, ma cosa?  
   
Sono le undici di sera e Zayn è fuori la casa di Liam, sotto la finestra della sua stanza. Si arrampica sull’albero, stando attendo a non farsi vedere da nessuno, ed entra nella casetta di legno.. La _loro_ casetta di legno.  
Si siede, guardandosi attorno e ripensando a quanti segreti, quanti ricordi, ci sono qui dentro.  
C’è ancora il materasso con la coperta, ed il minifrigo vecchio con dentro delle merendine e dei succhi di frutta, e sorride ripensando a quanti pomeriggi e sere passati qui dentro a parlare, coccolarsi, amarsi.  
“Ehi.” sussurra una voce, e Zayn sussulta, girandosi verso la finestra. E’ Liam. Più bello del solito, con il pigiama e i capelli ricci non piastrati. Lo fissa entrare senza aprire bocca, col cuore che accellera i battiti.  
“Che ci fai qui?” domanda dopo qualche minuto, facendo ridere il castano.  
“Dovrei farti io questa domanda, visto che sei nella mia casetta sull’albero, alle undici passate di sera.” risponde ironicamente l’altro, appoggiandosi alla finestra e fissando il ragazzo seduto di fronte a sé.  
“Qui fuori c’è scritto ‘Di Liam e Zayn Mayne”, se non leggo male.” ribatte il moro alzandosi.  
“Che ci fai qui?” domanda Liam, andando ad accendere la luce che ha messo il padre mesi prima.  
Passa qualche minuto prima che Zayn risponda “Mi manchi Lee”, fissando il ragazzo che abbassa il viso. “Mi manca scherzare con te, mi manca parlare con te, mi mancano le giornate passate insieme, mi manca abbracciarti, mi manca baciarti.. Mi manca tutto di te. Senza di te niente è bello. Senza di te la mia vita fa schifo. Non posso stare più senza di te. Ho bisogno di te. E ti chiedo scusa. Scusa per il mio comportamento da stronzo, scusa se ti ho lasciato da solo scappando come un vigliacco, scusa se ti ho fatto soffrire. Io ti amo Liam. Ti amo più della mia vita. E questa cosa prima mi spaventava, ma adesso non più. Perché ho capito che voglio passare ogni singolo momento della mia vita con te.” confessa, abbassando il viso, e Liam sente il cuore scoppiargli nel petto. E’ la prima volta che Zayn dice tutte quelle cose, che si apre completamente a lui. Sa quanto gli dev’essere stato difficile dire tutto questo, perché dopo più di un anno lo conosce molto bene. Perciò si avvicina al moro, che fissa ancora le proprie scarpe e gli alza con due dita il viso, perdendosi in quegli occhi color ambra che tanto ama. Azzera le distanze baciando il ragazzo e avvicinandolo ancora di più a sé, stringendolo dai fianchi.  
“Mi sei mancato anche tu Zayn.” gli dice dopo diversi minuti, interrompendo il bacio. “Ma finché non mi dimostrerai di essere veramente cambiato non possiamo rimetterci insieme.” conclude, dandogli un ultimo bacio ed uscendo dalla finestra tornando nella propria stanza.  
   
Sono passati diversi giorni, e Zayn non ha fatto altro che pensare alle parole di Liam. Ha capito cosa fare per fargli capire quanto tiene veramente a lui.. deve solo trovare il coraggio per farlo.  
E’ suonata la campanella indicante l’inizio della pausa pranzo, ed i ragazzi posano i libri negli armadietti per poi andare in sala mensa.  
“Sei sicuro Zee?” domanda Louis all’amico, che annuisce.  
“Allora io entro. Harry ha preso il solito tavolo, ti aspettiamo.” continua, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla ed entrando nella mensa.  
Zayn sospira, vedendo l’amico entrare, e prende il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans per guardare un’ultima volta la foto con Liam che ha come sfondo, sorridendo ricordando quando l’hanno scattata.. Erano nella casa sull’albero, seduti sul letto con le spalle al muro, Liam appoggiato a lui quando ha esclamato “Ma abbiamo pochissime foto insieme! Cosa metto come sfondo?!” facendolo sorridere.Ha preso il cellulare, abbracciato il proprio ragazzo, e scattato più foto.  
Prima di posare il telefono in tasca, legge il messaggio appena ricevuto da Louis: “Sta facendo la fila per il cibo. Entra ora!”, e sente il cuore battere forte per l’emozione.  
Posa il cellulare in tasca ed entra, trattenendo il fiato. Subito lo vede, e lo raggiunge.  
“Ehi.” lo saluta, col cuore che batte forte e la voce che trema.. Sembra una tredicenne alla prima cotta.  
“Ehi.” ricambia il saluto il castano, e sente una fitta allo stomaco.. Gli era mancato sentire la sua voce, averlo al suo fianco.  
“Perché parli con me? Potrebbero vederci.” dice ironicamente, andandosi a sedere in un tavolo libero, e Zayn lo fissa andare via.  
Una volta seduto al proprio tavolo, fissa Louis che gli dice “Ce la puoi fare, Zee. Sono con te.” incoraggiandolo.  
Fa un respiro profondo, come se dovesse tuffarsi a mare, e si alza. Butta il vassoio per terra, per attirare l’attenzione dei ragazzi seduti nei tavoli vicini. “Dovrei fare un annuncio.” dice poi ad alta voce, e tutti i ragazzi della mensa smettono di parlare fissandolo. Osserva Liam, seduto qualche tavolo più avanti che lo guarda perplesso, ed inizia a parlare. “Penso che tutti sappiate chi sono, ho fatto parte per qualche anno della squadra di basket della scuola. Comunque, sono qui perché la persona di cui sono innamorato, e con cui sono stato per un anno intero, mi ha lascato.” dice col cuore che batte fortissimo. “E perché ti ha lasciato?” urla qualcuno. “Mi ha lasciato perché dice che non ho il coraggio di dire a tutti della nostra relazione, di dire che la amo. Ed è vero, perché non ho mai pensato neanche lontanamente di fare quello che sto facendo ora. Ma ho capito che non posso più vivere senza di lei, che è più importante dell’ “amicizia” di qualcuno, di tutto il resto.” “Chi è questa persona? Vogliamo saperlo!” urla qualcun altro. Lui si avvicina al tavolo di Liam, sentendosi gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso. “Non può essere.. Non lo sta facendo sul serio.” pensa Liam, ad occhi aperti e col cuore che batte sempre più forte.  
“Questa persona è Liam Payne.” risponde Zayn, ed il castano dopo qualche secondo si alza, con le gambe tremanti. Alcuni ragazzi fischiano urlando insulti, ma questo non ferma Zayn.  
“Mi hai detto di dimostrarti che ero cambiato, ed eccomi qui.” gli dice, fissandolo negli occhi. “Io, Zayn Malik, amo Liam Payne!” dice poi urlando, in modo che tutti lo sentano, fissando il ragazzo, con gli occhi lucidi. “Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?” gli domanda, e Liam lo bacia, cingendogli il collo con le braccia.  
Nella mensa esplodono fischi, urla di insulti, ma anche qualche applauso per il coraggio mostrato. Ma ai due ragazzi non importa nulla di tutto ciò. “Ma accetti o no?” urla una ragazza, e Liam interrompe il bacio.  
“Certo che accetto!” risponde, venendo poi baciato dal proprio ragazzo, che sorride nel bacio.  
“Ti amo Liam, e non voglio più perderti.” gli dice Zayn, appoggiando la fronte su quella dell’altro, cingendogli i fianchi con le proprie braccia.  
“Neanche io.” sorride Liam. “Ti amo.” continua, baciando il proprio ragazzo.  
   
   
   
Dopo aver fatto coming out a scuola, Zayn lo ha fatto anche con la sua famiglia.  
Ora sono liberi di stare insieme, di amarsi, senza paura di essere scoperti.  
Qualcuno quando li vede mano nella mano a scuola o in giro fa qualche battuta prendendoli in giro, ma ai due ragazzi non importa più.  
Hanno sistemato la casa sull’albero portando merende, bevande, giochi da tavola, coperte, messo le tende alla finestra, per passare le loro giornate e serate lì, assieme.  
Spesso, a loro, si uniscono Louis ed Harry, e Zayn crede di non poter essere più felice di così.. Ha un ragazzo stupendo, due migliori amici su cui sa di poter contare sempre, e un loro posto in cui stare.  
Cosa potrebbe chiedere di più dalla vita?  
Forse di avere una casa vera e propria con Liam, fra qualche anno.  
Ma questa è un'altra storia.  
   



End file.
